Sailor Psi Profile
by Jabberwalkin
Summary: Just the profile of a senshi I am making.. Not a story.. not yet....


(Author's Note: This is an AU world. No Moon Kingdom, no Sailor Moon. This is me bringing the Sailor Moon Element into a world that is not our own, or even hers. And as with every story out there, not all people will like it, or find it a good plot line. But this is my world, and as such, I can be as cheesy as I want. With this said, I really do hope you will like Sailor Psi. A lot of thought and love went into her. )  
  
Civilian  
  
Name: Nora Mardea  
  
Meaning: Last Light (Nora is Greek for light, and Mardea is African for last)  
  
Birthday: November 28th  
  
Astrological sign: Sagittarius  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Favorite food: Fried Mushrooms  
  
Least favorite food: Seafood of any kind  
  
Favorite animal: Snake  
  
Favorite color: Pale Yellow  
  
Favorite gemstone: Imperial Topaz  
  
Weakness: Nora's bossy nature get in the way a lot, she is blind in her right eye, and has an unknown fear of weakness  
  
Strengths: Nora's logic skills are better than most, and years of training have helped her become excellent swordsmen.  
  
Personal quote: "You Moron"  
  
Hobbies: Nora's main hobby is her swordsmanship. She loves swords very much, and even wants to make them as a profession. She also has a very large collection of show, and actually useable swords. But she also loves to run, snow board when in the mountains, and she has become highly addicted to Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
Personality: Nora is not exactly nice. She is mean, bossy, and wants her way all the time. But it does help her that she can make good choices. Nora has a bad habit of whacking her friends across the head when they say or do something stupid. She will fight, yell, curse, whatever it takes. She is a ruthless fighter with an expert knowledge of swordsmanship. As a senshi she is not much different, except she will use her power then. Nora's bad attitude stems from the unknown fear of weakness that actually is a result of her past life. But not all of her personality is mean. There is something about her, some shared intrest, some unknown bond that binds her to her friends.  
  
Appearance  
  
Hair: Her hair is lightish carrot orange, falling just below her ears. It always seems to have a ragged, unkempt look to it. at times she will wear a clip or two to keep bangs from her face. But normally they fall just above her eyes and to the side of her face  
  
Eyes: Her right eye is icy blue, and her left is green  
  
Height: 5' 10"  
  
Weight: 150 lbs  
  
Build: well built, very toned looking. You can easily tell she works out.  
  
Other details: Nora has a long jagged scar starting at her right hip and running up to about half an inch under her chest. Her parents think it's from an accident at her classes, but in reality it was from her first battle as a senshi. She also always carries with her a garnet red umbrella that in reality is her Royal Sword of the Outer Rim/Henshin Item  
  
Extra Information  
  
Mother: Lisa Marie Mardea - A stay-at-home mom who's only goal in life was to raise her children up right.  
  
Father: Jordan Mardea - Owner of a well known construction company. Very busy most of the time, but still manages to make time for his family.  
  
Siblings: Nora has one 13 year old sister, Elise Mardea.  
  
Senshi   
  
Senshi name: Sailor Psi  
  
Symbol: The Greek letter Psi Y  
  
Powers from: Pressure  
  
(Author's note: I really doubt anyone will get the signifigence of where her power stems from. But it is interesting so I'll add it here. The Psi I picked is the greek letter.. but PSI does mean something. pounds per square inch... it is a comman term in pressure cleaners, air vacs, stuff like that. Just a little fact)  
  
Colors: Pale Yellow and Silver  
  
Henshin: Holding her sword in both hands Nora holds it out in front of her and closes her eyes. Whispering the phrase 'Ancient Greecian Fighter Psi Make-Up' the sword starts to float in front of her on it's own. From the crystal on the top of the hilt, a single yellow ribbon comes out and wraps around her chest. Four silver ribbons seem to fly out of the ribbon next, simultaneously forming her gloves, collar and shorts. One large pale yellow ribbon comes next, forming her over skirt. The last six silver ribbons come out, forming her necklace, circlet, arm bands, and anklets. Psi then reaches out with her left hand, grabbing the sword as to when the hand is righted, the sword would be right side up. Psi lifts her left hand over her head, and, after opening her eyes she brings the sword down so her left arm is straight out to the left.  
  
Fuku: Starting at the top, Psi wears a silver circlet that holds her back hair in place as she fights, the front bangs go over it. She has a silver metal chocker. Her sailor collar seems to be made of liquid silver. Her bodice ends under her chest her chest, and is pale yellow in color. She has no sleeves and such. Psi has a silver metal arm band halfway between each elbow and her upper arm. her gloves are wrist high, and fingerless. They are the same liquid silver color as her collar. About an inch below her belly button starts a pair of silver shorts. They end about half way down her thighs. A pale yellow piece of cloth sits on her hips, just below the start of the shorts. The front and back fall to about ankle length and are lined at the bottom in silver. On the hips where it rests the strip is about 1 1/2 inches thick. Above each bare foot on her ankle is a silver metal band.  
  
Weapons and Items   
  
Henshin item: The Royal Sword of the Outer Rim.  
  
Weapons: Nora has a gold and silver sword known as the 'Royal Sword of the Outer Rim'. At the top of the hilt is a Imperial Topaz Crystal, and near the base of the hilt is a Imperial Topaz gem. She is never parted with this sword, even when in civilian form, as it takes the appearance of an ordinary umbrella.  
  
(Author's note: Imperial is not being added because it has anything to do with the Ginzuishou (Silver Crystal), any other crystal, or to show that these gems hold special powers. Imperial is a professional term added by jewelers and gemoligists to signify a certain yellowish color in Topaz.)  
  
Attacks   
  
Psi Wave - When locked in normal sword fights, Psi will sometimes use this attack. Psi must impale the enemy with her sword. While the weapon is still in the body of the enemy, She yells 'Psi Wave'. Black, silver, and gold energy swirl around her, and starts to go down her arms, though her sword, and to the enemy. The energy engulfs the enemy then starts to shrink. The enemy is crushed in the force of the decreasing energy.  
  
Pressure Force - This is Psi's only long range attack. It's soul purpose is to confuse the enemy so Psi can get close enough to safely attack with her sword. Holding her sword up Psi says 'Pressure'. Little glowing energy balls form and start to float around the blade. With a quick spin to which she lowers her sword to eye level she yells "Force" Just as she faces the enemy. The little balls of energy fly at the enemy, growing larger as they do. They strike the enemy, momentarily causing lack of vision and confusion.  
  
Basic Sword Fighting - Psi just uses her sword to fight.  
  
Mission: Nora must stop Nightmist from fullfilling his plans whatever they may be  
  
History: Nora was born in Tampa Fl with a detached retina, causing her to be blind in her right eye. At the age of six she and her family moved to Fredricksburg Va. It was there that Nora made her friends, Susan and Ryan. Susan and Ryan are her two closest friends and basicly the only one's who can stand being around Nora for extended periods of time. Finding a love of swordsmanship and all forms of Martial Arts, Nora convinced her parents to let her take classes. They and her many trips to the arcade for games of DDR with Susan are the highlights of her life. It was on her 17th birthday that she had a life changing dream. A girl, the same age as Nora, sat in the midsts of ruins, on a throne that looked as if it had seen better days.  
  
"Hello Nora" The voice was calm and sweet  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"This.. This is the Outer Rim, a once proud and happy place.. now.. reduced to ashes in the wind"  
  
Nora looked around sadly. She could tell that it once was a beautiful place.  
  
"Would you like to know the story of this place" The girls voice was sad sounding now.  
  
Nora nodded.  
  
"In a far off kingdom in a far off time, There lived a princess. She was as lovely as the morning flowers, and all her people loved her. The princess was a kind girl, and she loved all, but there was one she loved the most. One of her Gaurdians known as Psi. Psi and the princess were to be married, but the Princess's father's most trusted advisor was also in love with the princess. Knowing he couldn't have her he let darkness take over his heart. He finally became so dark inside that he attacked the princess. Psi her love took most of the attack, but while he was strong enough to live though it, the poor princess was almost dead. In tears the loyal gaurdian gave the one thing he could to her, his power. The princess was given the power to protect herself. Poor Psi died, and Nightmist finally realized what he did. But now, the princess's other gaurdians had started to come after him. One by one though they fell, till none were left. Nightmist picked up the princess, now in a deep sleep from the attack. Leaving the kingdom, he used a great amount of power to destroy the planet. He then took the princess to a new planet. Earth. But the princess died before he arrived. In greif, he used the last of his power to let the princess be reborn. But he didn't know of the power that was given to the princess right before Psi died. Now, my dear Nora... You and I are one. I am the past, and you are the present. Psi, my love, gave his life for us. Gave his power that we may fight. That you may fight. You must fight Nightmist, you must avenge our home. Please Nora, the world needs you. "  
  
When Nora woke from the dream, she found a silver and gold sword leaning against her bed. She knew exactly what it was. But none to early, for screems outside could be heard. Nora grabbed the sword and ran outside. Seeing a huge Nyoka demon attack a girl Nora yelled the first thing that came to her mind. 'Angient Fighter Psi Make-Up' Transforming into Sailor Psi, Nora attacked the Nyoka demon. A feirce battle ensued, and Nora was wounded on her right side when the demon attacked from her blind side. A long gash going up her right side appered. Sailor Psi finally beat the demon, but now, she and Nora would forever carry the scar of their first battle. After the fight as Nora worked on her side, she thought of all that she had experienced. Her past life really was a mystery to her, no matter what she was told in her dream. And so, her life as a ordinary bossy girl ended, and she became an unordinary Sailor Senshi. 


End file.
